The Plumber
The Plumber is a Walter Lantz animated short which features Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Plot summary Oswald was spending some time in a house with a girl beagle and a boy beagle. The girl beagle was playing the piano while Oswald was dancing on top of it and singing the song It Ain't Gonna Rain No Mo'. Taking the idea too literally, the boy beagle threw a set of umbrellas out the window, much to Oswald's annoyance. One day, they noticed water dripping from the ceiling pipe in one of the rooms. To check the problem, the boy beagle brought a ladder and Oswald climbed it. Finding it more fun to cause mischief than to help his friend, the boy beagle kicked the ladder. The ladder shooked, swayed and toppled. Oswald, however, was able to grab and hang onto the ceiling pipe. The pipe Oswald was hanging on appears to be very brittle, and it snapped. This resulted in large quantities of water flooding the house. Frightened by the incident, the girl beagle took shelter inside a grandfather clock. After being inside for some time, the girl beagle tried to exit the clock but couldn't because of the enormous water pressure exerted by the flood, and Oswald tries to bail her out. Enjoying the watery scenario, the boy beagle rode on a tub and releases four fishes. Upon reaching Oswald who was still trying to free the girl beagle trapped in the clock, he pulled the rabbit's shorts with a fishing rod and threw a fish pellet inside. The fishes went in it wildly, and Oswald was disturbed. Having enough disturbance, Oswald scares the fishes away but a giant marlin didn't take his gesture too kindly. The marlin began wrestling Oswald as well as stinging him with its pointed nose. One moment, the marlin's attack missed Oswald and its nose strikes a wall instead, causing the big fish to become stuck and incapacitated. Oswald uses this as an opportunity to hit back. The marlin managed to break loose but without its nose which remained stuck to the wall. Being on the marlin's side, the treacherous boy beagle gave the big fish a saw. In an attempt to put Oswald in a much bigger trouble, the marlin saws a hole in the floor so that anything nearby will be drawn by the draining water. This move, however, proved to be a big mistake. As the hole was made and the water turned into a vortex, the marlin was pulled inside and so was the boy beagle. Fortunately, Oswald was able to hold himself until all the water disappeared. The girl beagle finally comes out of the clock and embraces her rabbit friend. Copyright In the early 1930s, the copyright of animated shorts were limited to around 20 years. Once the deadline is reached, the rights holder has to renew them on that very day. If failed to do so, the shorts end up on the public domain where people can present and distribute them without having to pay royalties. The Plumber is one of many cartoons of the period that have fallen into the public domain. Four other Oswald cartoons got themselves into the same status. See also *List of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts External links * Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons